


Blue Orangeade

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, It was needed, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sort Of, and he really is, at the beginning, because he always is, but he is kind of a little shit, but not really, i guess, jisung became the bad neighbor, or maybe not, teens and up because of the language, they are probably just too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Jisung kept on wishing that everything would be fine; even when, suddenly, Minho, his new found enemy, also known as his neighbor, seemed to be crossing his ways more times than ever needed, or wanted.OR"I ain’t so sure, but I know we just keep being drawn to each other" (Blue Orangeade - Tomorrow X Together)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter I

At times in his life, Jisung felt like the universe was laughing at him or even punishing him for whatever he has done wrong. He could only grasp and feel the small touch of his plans going as perfectly as planned, but something needed to go wrong, he needed to be pissed about some small thing here or there before everything came clean. He should’ve remembered that pattern before getting so excited about his freshman year in college. 

Indeed, everything was going on as smoothly as he had planned. He got to the same college as his best friend, Chan, and so they could have their usual fun without needing to worry about distance, they could make great projects together, they could maintain their regular schedules of video-game and movies; and basically, Jisung was happy to have Chan on a new chapter of their life. 

Along with that, the University they got on was in their own town, which was pretty great, since Jisung would not need to lose all of his money moving to another city, and instead, he managed to find a small, but comfortable apartment, affordable for his low incomes, in a 5 minutes walk from his building on college. Chan lived around there already, only a couple blocks further from the University, but that was totally not a problem that would make him move out like Jisung had needed to do. Everything was perfect. 

Jisung had already moved his stuff into his new home, and on the building there were, also, obviously, a lot of other students from the same University as them. His first days there got on calmly, he got time to organize all of the start of his new life there, walk around the neighborhood, find some cool spots to hang around after classes; all cool, all good. 

Another good point of all of those changes on his daily life (that could be quite stressful, Jisung would admit, in spite of his crazy excitement on new experiences), was the fact that his online gaming friend-and-crush also managed to grab a spot on the same University as Jisung and Chan did. And with that, he was moving to their city!  
Fun and all, but deep inside, Jisung was kind of nervous on that point. It’s not that he was uncertain of his feelings or on how he would confess, or something like that. In fact, it was pretty certain for him that there was something going on between both of them, since they would normally flirt, and talk about meeting each other some day, going on dates. His nervousness came from his fear of getting catfished. 

He should admit that he was not innocent, also. First things first, they met on an online chat for a game Jisung loved playing around five months before that present day. The guy was funny and seemed really kind, so he caught Jisung’s attention in a way that scared him even. They’ve exchanged phone numbers and twitter accounts, and they’ve created a bond through that over time. Yet, being too afraid of what to expect from a random dude on the internet, Jisung had presented himself as Jinyoung. Was he catfishing also? Maybe. 

And since he, himself, got caught on this mess, why would his cute and bright crush not do the same? Jisung knew him as Youngjo, and that’s what he expected to be his real name. Another red flag for him and for his dear online crush, was that they’d never ever exchanged photos or videos of themselves. Again, Jisung felt insecure about that, since he did not know for sure who the guy was, and where would he be sending his pictures to. He felt like for Youngjo, the issue was the same. But they knew each other for only a couple months, so it was nothing out of the world, right? This was the perfect opportunity for them to meet in person, after all.

Jising’s nervousness came, also, from the fact that he did not know what to expect. How was that guy really like? Maybe he was feeling so nervous about that, because he could not understand how he got into a situation in which he was flirting with some random guy online, who he had only seen a small slightly blurred picture of, on his twitter and messenger profile. That was crazy, even for him. Maybe he had lost his mind. He wanted to meet Youngjo, and that was certain, he was just scared, at the same time, of everything that could go wrong. 

He had obviously brought that matter to their daily conversations. First, in a joking tone, with messages like “hahaha you’re not catfishing me, right? Hahahaha”, but then openly talking about this fear. And Youngjo told him he was not a freak, or a criminal, or anything like that; just a normal 22 year-old guy, and that was a promise. Yet, there was only some amount of trust he could give to someone on such conditions. 

Besides all of that, Jisung was managing really well all of those many huge new things in his life, feeling proud of himself for that. Until. 

It was, obviously, something that came across his mind. Neighbors. Jisung would have new neighbors, with whom he would love to keep a cool, lovely relationship, since probably they would be going to the same college, or at least, would do something nearby the area. By that time, he had already met the cute girl that lived front door to him, a nice sophomore from the University, majoring in Chemistry. But what worried him the most was his next door neighbor. 

The apartment next to his own had been empty for a couple days, since he arrived, as well. But one fine morning, Jisung woke up to loud hammering, meaning that the one neighbor was finally there. It was fine, the person was probably installing everything needed. 

On the next day, loud music stormed through Jisung’s bedroom walls, at 8am. Jisung took a deep breath, concentrating on ignoring it. He should have a nice relationship with everyone, he should be nice and understanding. Maybe his neighbor was just celebrating the new year in college, sure. 

Yet, it repeated everyday. Every morning, loud music woke Jisung up. Sometimes, even late at night, after a long tiring day, Jisung would need to cope with that, along with loud noises he could not interpret. Some stepping or bumping, or whatever it was. And the worst part, Jisung had never ever even seen that one neighbor. And how come no one has, until now, talked to him/her about the disturbance. 

There was, surely, a limit for what Jisung could take. On the day before the official start of that period classes, even though Jisung tried so very much to sleep early, Drake seemed to think otherwise, behind his bedroom walls. Jisung was casually texting Youngjo, as usual, pouring his heart out on how much he already hated that one person. 

**Youngjo [22:02PM]:** that really sucks, Jin. :/  
**Youngjo [22:02PM]:** but maybe it’s okay, since no one talked anything about it yet?  
**Jinyoung [22:04PM]:** you know what? It’s about to not be okay anymore.  
**Youngjo [22:05PM]:** take it easy, boy. I thought you wanted to be the perfect neighbor.  
**Youngjo [22:06PM]:** you know, in my new building they have this rule that music and noise can only go on until 11pm, so maybe it’s the same there?  
**Jinyoung [22:07PM]:** i’m S U R E that music can only go on until 10pm, this is a student’s building, for fuck’s sake.

That was it, he was being too nice, and someone needed to understand what living in an apartment was like. 

Jisung got up, stressed, walked through his door and stopped by his neighbor’s, knocking on it angrily. And of course, obviously, whoever it was did not hear it, through the Hotline Bling playing on and on. Jisung decided to try again, a little louder this time. A few seconds later, Jisung heard the loud blasting music turn down, as a dark-haired, rather cute, guy opened the door, with a confused expression on his face.

‘Yes?’ he said, bluntly. 

‘Hey, I’m Jisung, your door neighbor’ Jisung said, pointing to his front door, still open. 

‘Nice to meet you, I’m Minho.’ the boy replied, and although his words seemed nice, his look was not friendly at all. Maybe he was upset that his music section was interrupted but Jisung could say the same as his sleeping schedule was getting severely affected since he moved in. 

‘Cool, Minho. You know, it’s 10pm, right?’ Jisung saw as Minho’s expression grew even more confused, clearly not understanding Jisung’s subtle warning. ‘Your music's too loud, it’s past 10pm, and I, and others as well, are trying to rest?’ 

‘The silent rule is past 11pm.’ 

‘No, it’s not.’ Jisung could not believe in what he was hearing. It could be on wherever he lived before but this hell would not go on until 11pm, not under his watch. ‘You should be more considerate with your neighbors, Minho.’ 

‘And you should read what you sign up to. The silent rule is in the rent contract.’ Oh he didn’t just say that to Jisung. ‘And what I do or don’t do, it’s not up to you, right?’ This boy could only be kidding. ‘Have a great first class day, Jisung.’ and Jisung felt the wind hitting his face as the door loudly closed on his face. 

Jisung angrily stormed back into his own apartment, looking for the damn rent contract to prove that rude boy that he was right. He was totally right, and Minho was just a selfish idiot that could only think about- 

Jisung’s breath stopped for almost a whole minute as he read ‘no loud noises or disturbances after 11pm allowed’ on the contract. Death seemed nice on that second. He heard as Minho turned the volume louder than before, the cup full of water on his nightstand shaking along with the bass of the song. He was shaking out of anger and embarrassment. 

**Jinyoung [22:21PM]:** I can’t believe I turned into the boring neighbor because I’m dumb.  
**Youngjo [22:23PM]:** HAHAHAHAHA OMG, what happened?  
**Jinyoung [22:24PM]:** I just went to, like, fight, and the guy was right, I want to move out already  
**Jinyoung [22:25PM]:** and you were also right  
**Jinyoung [22:25PM]:** no loud music after 11pm, UUUUUUGH  
**Youngjo [22:26PM]:** I guess you’re just too old for the young generation, Jin.  
**Youngjo [22:27PM]:** I would also fight you  
**Jinyoung [22:27PM]:** did I come here to be disrespected, boy? 

Everything was just too perfect to be true, as Jisung expected. 

The first day of classes came, and Jisung could not be sleepier than he was. He looked himself in the mirror, two dark spots forming under his eyes, he was quietly planning on how to get into his heighbors’ house and make his sound system disappear, ops. 

He made his way out the door, determined that nothing would go wrong for him on that day. He was starting a new chapter, it was everything that he dreamed of, the college he wanted to get in, he would be meeting Chan for a first look into the campus. It was going to be an awesome day. As he approached the elevator, he thought about using his bedroom window to leave the building, as he saw no one other than Minho waiting there. 

‘It’s fine, Jisung. Just pretend as if nothing has ever happened. Who is this guys? Oh, he must be new around here, haha’ he thought to himself, waiting a few steps behind the guy. 

As the elevator arrived, both of them made their way inside, and Jisung could feel Minho’s eyes analysing him, as he pretended like he was alone there. 

‘Was my volume better after we talked last night, neighbor?’ Would Jisung be asked to leave if he just punched that guy right there? He was sure that his landlord would understand. 

‘Amazing.’ Jisung shot him a fake smile. 

‘I’ll invite you to my next dance practice. Or you could just follow my steps through your wall.’ 

‘Do you think you’re funny?’ Jisung said, as the door showed the first floor to them. 

‘I’m a part-time comedian.’ Minho got out first, leaving without another comment. Jisung was kind of grateful for that, since he was sure he would either combust or set the boy on fire. 

‘I thought you were going to be the perfect neighbor, Ji.’ Chan laughed, hearing about the series of unfortunate events that happened in the past 12 hours, as they walked around the campus broad field. 

‘I’m not the bad neighbor there, think again.’ 

‘Let that guys be, you can get along with it and never talk to him again. You don’t need to be best friends or whatever.’ 

‘If he can stop pissing me off, I’ll be very thankful.’ Jisung said, taking deep breaths, letting the cool breeze calm his nerves. 

‘Forget about it, it’s our first day! We were talking about it for months, uh? Let’s be happy today.’ 

And he was right. Jisung needed to keep the mindset that he was practicing earlier. Nothing would make this day bad. It was something he expected and waited for such a long time, so now he had to enjoy and place a huge smile on his face. 

‘Oh, and let me tell you! One of my childhood friends is going to study here too. He moved here from my hometown.’ Chan said, a bright smile on his face. Jisung could see how excited he was to meet again a small part of his childhood life, back in his hometown. 

‘That’s so nice, Chan!’ and Jisung was truly happy for him. 

‘I’ve talked to him already, and I invited him over to my place, after classes today, and I would love it if you could come too.’ 

‘Sure, let’s make a first day celebration.’ 

‘It would be cool for you two to meet each other, since he doesn’t have a lot of friends over here. At least he won’t be alone today, or something.’ 

‘That’s perfectly fine. I’m happy to meet him!’ Jisung was sincere about that. He knew how much of a sweetheart Chan was, and how he would not ever let anyone feel bad or lonely. And Jisung could not expect anything different from him in relation to someone that seemed so special. Jisung was sure that he would get along well with whoever it was. Being Chan’s childhood best friend made this one already nice. 

‘You’re the best, Ji.’ Chan said, ‘I’ll meet you after class then, so we can head back to my house together.’ 

That was set. It would be cool, and smooth like Jisung expected. And again, this day would be the perfect first day, and absolutely nothing would make Jisung change his mind. It was already great until then. 

It went on being an amazing morning, since Jisung was so excited and happy about his classes. He knew he would fall in love with everything when he first saw what subjects he would be taking, and since he chose to pursue his passion on music, trying on a major for Music Production, there was no doubt that he was the happiest boy on earth. 

Leaving his last class, feeling like he was flying on the sky, Jisung met Chan at his class building’s front door. They made their way to a supermarket near Chan’s house, wanting to buy some things to eat on their small reunion. Jisung was, actually, looking forward to meeting the best friend. They could make a cool trio. 

They were organizing everything in Chan's kitchen when the doorbell rang. Chan left Jisung there, to open the door. Jisung could feel how excited he was to meet that old friend, and he could not help but think that it was so cute. He stood there, organizing everything, as he heard the two boys talking and laughing together. 

As they came into Jisung’s sight, he felt the potato chips falling from his hands, his breath once again stuck on his throat. It could only be a prank, there was no other way. 

‘Ji, so.. This is Minho, my best friend from my hometown.’ Minho looked at him, and Jisung could see that he was as displeased as he himself was with what his eyes were witnessing. ‘And, Minho, this is Jisung, one of the greatest guys I’ve ever met.’ Chan’s smile was s bright and wide that Jisung felt even worse.


	2. Chapter II

Jisung could feel the tension in the air, he could touch it if he tried. Minho let out a kind of sarcastic, ironic chuckle, and offered his hand to Jisung. 

‘Guess we were given a second try.’ 

Chan changed his expression to a very confused one, moving his stare from Jisung to Minho, back and forth. ‘What do you mean?’ Jisung wanted to run through the front door and don’t look back. ‘Do you know each other?’ 

‘Oh, sure. Jisung is my very nice and lovely neighbor.’ Minho said, smiling. Yet again, he was winning. With that, Chan could finally understand the situation. 

‘What a nice start for a second try!’ 

‘I can’t believe that Minho is the neighbor you’ve been talking about.’ Chan let out a loud laugh, clearly having a blast over Jisung’s suffering. 

‘Oh, you’ve been talking about me? Now I’m flustered.’ 

‘I’ve been talking about how I can’t stand your loud ass’ 

‘Such a nice guy, Chan.’ Minho shot back to Chan, who was still trying to catch his breath after laughing his lungs out. 

‘Ok, ok, guys! Chill out.’ Chan said, cleaning the joy tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. ‘C’mon, let’s have fun and get past that, ok?’ 

‘I’m having a lot of fun. When are we going to play some music?’ Minho asked, looking at Jisung. ‘Oh, sorry, I forgot that your ears are so sensible.’ 

‘Minho, c’mon.’ Chan warned, trying to get some control over that situation. ‘Just apologize to each other and let’s move on.’ 

‘Apologize? Me?’ Jisung asked, clearly offended by that comment. ‘’I was trying to sleep and someone was throwing a party late at night.’ 

‘Clearly not my fault that you did not read your contract, my friend. I was respecting the time set for it, inside my apartment, minding my own business.’ 

‘Why do you only think about yourself?’ 

‘Guys, enough.’ Chan said, raising his voice a little, his fun was over now. ‘Let’s grab some drinks, eat some food and just relax. I did not invite you here for this.’ 

Silence installed itself in the room. No other words could be heard. 

‘I don’t want to hear another word about music, hours, or whatever related to all of that. Let’s just talk and have fun.’ 

Jisung got back to the kitchen, resuming his previous actions of organizing everything for them to eat. He felt hot, clearly sensing the anger taking his body. This was going downhill. Why was that happening? It could only be some sort of bad joke. The universe could only be trying to send him some signal or something, it was not possible. 

He took some things to the table in Chan’s living room, where the boys had decided to locate. Chan got to live up the mood a little, as he tried to bring back some cute memories of his and Minho’s childhood together. 

‘You were always like that, keeping that tough image but, inside, a softie.’ Chan shared a bright smile at that information. 

‘I was the coolest kid in the kindergarten, what are you talking about?’ 

‘Yeah. And that one time our classmate was so sad about losing to you a popsicle on a math game in class. He was so upset that he started crying quietly. But then you just placed the popsicle on his table when recess came.’ 

‘I did not like the flavour, that was it.’ 

‘I have a whole collection of those stories, you better know that.’ Chan said, as they chuckled together, remembering the sweetness of childhood, playing games, eating candy. Jisung listened to everything closely, feeling happy for his best friend and for that reunion. He, sure, wished that it was someone less annoying than that one guy, but it was just some sort of attitude, as it seemed like. 

‘And so I met Jisung on a vacation that me and my parents took to the country side of the city. He used to live there with his parents, and we hit it off from the beginning. It was a great summer, and we’ve been friends since then’

‘We went to high school together, also.’ Jisung said, trying to participate somehow in that conversation, still maintaining his hurt pride. He really wanted to please Chan, and to help him out with everything, but that situation, in a whole, was making him feel slightly more anxious. Sure, all of the stories that they were sharing, reminiscing, commenting on were super cute and funny, but why was that going on? 

Maybe first impressions really made it for Jisung. He could not let go as Chan asked for. He was still pissed about all of that situation and unrequired anger; all of the stupid ironic jokes that guy would make, Jisung hated it. He decided to keep quiet, and just observe everything, concentrating on his breathing, trying to find a way to escape from that situation. Was there even a way? 

He grabbed his phone, he could at least try to distract himself talking to someone he wanted to talk to, and not with his incredibly rude neighbor that happened to be such a great friend for Chan. He would laugh if he did not wish to cry on that very moment. 

Jinyoung [16:43PM]: send help, I’m stuck with my worst enemy \o/ 

Jisung scrolled through some social media, saw some useless things, and there was no reply. He thought that maybe Youngjo was busy. He was not fully aware of his schedules of classes or activities, so. He would probably answer later on that day. 

‘Yeah! I loved that movie. You know, there will be a sequence coming out soon. We should see that together, wouldn’t it be nice?’ Jisung felt as Chan’s eyes landed on him. Another situation in which he would have to deal with Minho? He shall pass that one. Jisung felt like it would be better for Minho and Chan’s friendship for Jisung to keep away. They could have different outings, spend time together on different days, he was sure it would work out just fine. 

‘I don’t really like that movie..’ Jisung let out a fake chuckle. Chan would not let that slide. 

‘You literally had a poster of it hanging on your bedroom wall.’ Minho laughed quietly at Jisung’s failed try to get out of his company. Chan shot Jisung a serious stare, almost like a father telling his kid to stop being childish. Well, that was it. Yet, Jisung could not easily let it all slide. ‘Well, sure, I’ll have to check if it will be okay when it comes out, you know? College projects and exams and all..’

‘He’s too busy for us, Chan.’ And that’s why Jisung could not let it slide. 

‘He’ll figure it out, right, Ji?’ Jisung felt threatened, as it may have been intended to. 

Time went by slowly as they got on and on in their conversations. Jisung got to know a little more about his neighbor, not that he wished for it anyways. Apparently, he was a majoring in Dance, which was the reason for the crazy steps and loud sounds on his floor; and which was not relaxing at all since that meant he would keep on doing everything that pissed Jisung off. 

When he announced that he would be heading off earlier, because he would need to stop back by the University, in order to solve some problems on his class schedules, or something like that, that was pretty urgent, Jisung felt relieved to let him go. Yes, he was feeling kinda bad for his own feelings, but he could not deny that he was starting to be annoyed by every little thing that he would do or say. 

‘I’ll see you later.’ Minho winked playfully for Jisung, who did not share a single change on his serious face. ‘What do you want to hear today? You seem like a Shawn Mendes kinda guy.’ 

‘I still hate you.’ 

‘See you at college, Minho!’ Chan said, already trying to prevent what was bound to happen. 

Being left alone with Chan, Jisung let out a sigh, almost feeling like all of that tension was starting to be part of his body. 

‘That was not what I was expecting for this meeting to be, at all.’ Jisung said, plopping back to the sofa, grabbing a slice of Pringles. 

‘Oh, you don’t tell me that.’ Chan replied, seeming a little annoyed with everything. ‘Ji, he is a nice guy, stop being so stubborn for once.’ 

‘It’s my fault now? He keeps on picking on me, and I have to just ‘let it go’? I won’t’ 

Jisung saw as Chan rolled his eyes back at him, heading to the kitchen to grab something he could not see from his point of view at the sofa. A few minutes later, he felt as his phone vibrated, signaling that a message had arrived. 

**Youngjo [17:32PM]:** youngjo present, sir; here to help  
**Youngjo [17:33PM]:** sorry it took me sometime, I was away from my phone for a while  
**Youngjo [17:34PM]:** have you defeated the enemy? 

Jisung shared a cute side smile to his lit screen. That was why he crushed that guy, he could take a smile out of him even when he was wanting to give everything up. 

**Jinyoung [17:36PM]:** it was hard, but it’s all clear now  
**Jinyoung [17:36PM]:** the enemy is out of our sight, soldier 

‘Are you talking to that Youngjo guy?’ Chan asked, shooting him a knowing grin. 

‘Yeah, I sent him a message a while ago.’ 

‘When are you going to finally meet? You told me he moved to this town.’

Jisung wanted to know the answer to that question, but he was also scared to know it. Obviously he wanted to meet the guys, but he was, sort of, scared of all of the magic and happiness he felt talking to him would disappear and he would only be disappointed. He was scared of everything being a lie, in the end. 

‘I don’t know. Probably soon.’ 

‘You should ask him. I thought you guys wanted to meet and all’ Chan said grabbing the tv control, shuffling through some channels before leaving an old favorite movie play. 

‘I know, Chan. I’m just..’ Jisung said, looking at the ceiling. ‘Kinda scared of being let down.’ 

Chan looked back to Jisung, ‘I think you should try. If everything goes wrong, then I’ll be here to hear you ramble about it.’ 

‘I don’t ramble about things?!’ 

‘Give it a try, if you feel that this is something the both of you want to do.’ 

Jisung knew Chan was right. He’d talked and discussed it with Youngjo before he moved in to town, but the other boy should probably be waiting for a green light now, or an acceptance from Jisung to set a date, or something like that. He wanted to do that, he knew. Jisung grasped on the small sparkle of confidence that he gained through that conversation, and sent the message. 

**Jinyoung [17:47PM]:** so, when are we going to meet? 

He felt his fingers shaking as soon as he pressed the ‘send’ button. Oh, there would be no turning back. 

The new message popped up in a few seconds. 

**Youngjo [17:47PM]:** are you being serious? 

So he was really waiting for some kind of sign from Jisung. He could be thinking that Jisung was not taking it as seriously as he was, or that Jisung was just playfully flirting (which he was, at the beginning). Or anything in that sense. 

**Jinyoung [17:48PM]:** yeah, I’m dead serious 

Why was Jisung so nervous about that? It was perfectly fine. Everything would be cool. He should remember to meet him at a public space, since he should be meeting someone he met online. And there he was already making plans and all, not even getting an answer yet. 

**Youngjo [17:50PM]:** are you free tomorrow afternoon? 

Shit. It was happening. Panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with another chapter!  
> What did you think? Did you like it?  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If yoou wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


	3. Chapter III

Pure shock and fear painted through Jisung’s expression. He could only blink at his phone that slowly lit down along with his mind, that was now restarting its own system. That was not what he meant with ‘when are we meeting’. It was supposed to be in a week, or two, or three, or maybe next month. Or maybe Jisung would not feel ready for that also, but ‘tomorrow’ was a little too much for him to take. 

‘Is everything alright, Ji?’ Chan said, coming back from his walk to the kitchen, bringing some soda along with him. 

‘He said tomorrow.’ Jisung answered, almost in a whisper, afraid to call that into reality. 

‘You want to borrow something????? What??’ Jisung felt as confused as Chan sounded to him. He wanted to borrow a place to hide, indeed. 

‘Youngjo. He said tomorrow. Like, as in. The day after today. As in.. a few hours from now. As in..’ 

‘Are you meeting tomorrow?!’ The sudden interest for the situation made Jisung feel even more pressured. 

‘He asked if I’m free tomorrow..’ 

‘That’s great! Seems like he’s down to meet you after all!’ 

‘I’m thinking about my tough schedule tomorrow, give me a second.’ Jisung was still blankly staring at the now dark screen of his phone, not moving an inch. 

‘Are you really busy tomorrow?’ 

‘Yeah, I promised to watch that new Netflix series with my plants, I can’t let them down.’ 

‘I thought that you wanted to meet him, Ji.’ 

‘I do! I really do want to but..’ Jisung let out the deepest sigh to ever exist, feeling all the air going out of his lungs. ‘What if he hates me? What if.. He’s a weirdo..?’ 

‘There is literally no reason for him to hate you, you’ve been talking for months now.’ Chan replied, moving closer to Jisung - so that he would feel more assured, in some kind of way, Jisung thought, reading his best friend. ‘And as for him being a weirdo or not.. You’ll need to find out, but he seems to be a good guy, from what you’ve told me.’ 

‘He’s nice, and I don’t want to disappoint myself, or make him feel disappointed.’ 

‘C’mon, Ji. It’ll be alright. I think it will only get worse as much as you postpone it..’ 

Jisung hated when Chan was right. He knew he had to do that as soon as possible, if he was really developing some sort of feelings for that guy. He could not feed that more, without really knowing who that person was. He knew him, but only what he was on their safe chat. He had to really learn about him outside of the messenger. 

‘You’re right.’ 

Jisung grabbed his phone, still fighting with his shaky hands, and replied as fast as he could, before regret could get the best of him. 

**Jinyoung [18:04PM]:** Yes. I'm ok with meeting tomorrow. 

It took only one or two minutes for Youngjo to reply. The good point in that was that it seemed like he was as nervous over that conversation as Jisung was. The bad point in that, was that Jisung felt like having a heart attack at each message being sent. 

**Youngjo [18:06PM]:** That’s perfect!  
**Youngjo [18:07PM]:** I found a pretty cool pizza place in my neighborhood these days. I thought about us going there.. maybe  
**Youngjo [18:07PM]:** Is that okay?  
**Jinyoung [18:09PM]:** Yeah, that’s cool! :) 

The smiley face could only be found on the text, because Jisung was a nerve wreck behind that. So it was happening. Pizza place. That was a public space, great, no need to worry about not having anyone around. 

‘And so?’ Chan waited for an answer from Jisung, as if it was his favorite series’ episode rolling in front of him. 

‘We’re going to a pizza place around his neighborhood, apparently. He’ll send me the address.’ 

‘Perfect.’ Chan replied, grabbing his notebook that rested at the table in front of them. ‘Let’s check out where he lives when he does that.’ 

That was a great idea. 

As soon as he received the said address, Chan searched for it, meeting a familiar place to them. It was around their own neighborhood, actually. Chan took Jisung there on his first night in the city, claiming that they had the best pizza in the country. It was really good, as promised. That information could not have come at a worst moment, since now Jisung knew that Youngjo lived near them. They could’ve probably walked by each other without knowing they were who they were. Amazing. 

The next day came, and Jisung could not take his mind out of the date, or just meeting, or whatever it was supposed to be called, that was about to happen on that day. All of his classes came and went by, as slowly as possible, and Jisung kept questioning himself if that random guy that sat at a chair near his own on the first class was Youngjo. Or maybe the one that ordered some strawberry yogurt at the cafeteria. Or maybe the librarian assistant. He was surrounded by uncertainty. 

Getting home and rushing as fast as he could inside his apartment (a new method he had developed to avoid coming across Minho doing whatever annoying thing he would be doing, or saying whatever stupid him he would say to him on their casual neighbor unrequired conversations), Jisung decided to get ready and head out earlier than when they’d agreed on. It was already late afternoon, but they’d only be meeting in a couple hours from then. Jisung felt like he would only make his own situation worse by staring at the walls and waiting, so he should as well walk around the small shopping area he knew stood near the pizza place. 

Not needed to say that it did not help any bit his worried mind, but at least he would not be late for their meeting since he was already there, right? 

Wrong. 

Jisung had mentioned over a too desperate text for Chan that he was walking around the mall area to kill some time and calm his mind down (not working, that second one), and the boyz had kindly asked him to buy him a couple things at the marked, since they as in Chan, Minho and Jisung (and Jisung was included in that, without a chance to say no), would be watching that movie on the next week. Obviously, every single person that lived in that neighborhood had to be on the market that day.  
And Jisung really thought he would make it, until he was checking out his (or Chan’s) belongings, and the market system went down, followed by the power going off. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something about that. So there was Jisung, 10 minutes late, stuck at the local market now with the power back on, and the system working again, praying for the lady to rush with the other half of his stuff. 

**Youngjo [19:12PM]:** hey  
**Youngjo [19:13PM]:** just wanted to let you know that I’m already at the front door of the pizza place, ok? 

Jisung felt like crying, he really did. 

**Jinyoung [19:13PM]:** ok! I’m really really sorry. I got stuck at the market near the pizza place, but I’ll be there very soon. Pinky promise!  
**Jinyoung [19:14PM]:** oh and btw, how do I find you? 

That was such a cliché. But it was needed. The pizza place, Jisung thanked, was a public space, and a very crowded one since it was pretty popular around the area. So he would need to use the ‘I’m the guy in red’ thing. Except he was using a blue cardigan. 

**Youngjo [19:16PM]:** hum.. Well.. I’m near a tree at the front door. And I’m using a jeans jacket  
**Youngjo [19:16PM]:** with a white shirt under it. 

That would do, probably. Jisung grabbed the small package of things he bought at the market and ran down the street, getting closer to the pizza place. He would just need to cross the street eventually, but he could get a good view from his point. 

The front was, as expected, kind of crowded, with some groups of friends, and couples talking by the street lights. Jisung looked over, analysing every one who was there looking for a guy alone in a jeans jacket. But what he found was really the least he would ever expect. 

Jisung took a deep breath, his feet glued at the ground. He should’ve thought the apartment next to his own was too quiet for his neighbor to be there, when he got home. Minho stood in front of the pizza place, looking around the street, jeans jacket with a white shirt under it. Jisung told himself that it was a plain coincidence, since the guy he talked to was called Youngjo, right? Not that he, himself, was called Jinyoung or whatever. 

Jisung took his cellphone and sent a message to Youngjo, looking closely and praying to the universe to please have mercy on him. 

**Jinyoung [19:24PM]:** hey, I’m across the street but it is very crowded  
**Jinyoung [19:24PM]:** can you raise your arm for me to find you? 

Please don’t. Please don’t. He was there only to piss him off, or to kill some time, or to meet friends. Please don’t. Please let it not be. Jisung repeated that on his mind over and over and over again, and he stared pathetically at Minho. 

The boy, surely, received a message, and looked straight ahead, across the street, raising one arm and meeting Jisung’s embarrassed stare with a much confused expression. Why. WHY. W H Y. 

That had to be the worst day of Jisung's life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, updates!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :) 
> 
> See ya! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Long time no see! So, I'm back with a plot that I've been wanting to write on for a long time.  
> What did you think? Did you like it?  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want!
> 
> !! Quick disclaimer: everyone, please, be very careful with who you talk to online, and don't ever trust someone blidly. Be safe, everyone. Remember this is only a cute story. !! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
